Masquerade Challenge: The Enchantment
by bushlaboo
Summary: Response to the Masquerade Challenge Halloween Challenge at the Canvas. A spell is cast and true loves find one another ...


Masquerade Challenge: The Enchantment 

"Love spells are the most difficult," the old witch told her apprentice.  "To sway the human heart takes much strength."

"I'm ready," the young witch assured her teacher.  Her dark brown eyes alight within her freckled face with determination.

"Then cast your spell," she replied.  "But remember to choose your words wisely."

The apprentice nodded.  Looking down over the sparklingly lights of Port Charles she began her enchantment.  "On this night, All Hollow's Eve, may true love meet.  I call on the fates and all of nature to allow soul mates to recognize each other.  May hearts connect and souls intertwine so that problems of the past need not interfere with love true and lasting that is fated to be."

A mist filled the sky as the apprentice her spoke her voice strong.  As the last words of the spell ended the mist shimmered down over Port Charles.  The enchantment was cast.

"Better words you couldn't have chosen," the old witch stated.  "A person can love more then once … but true love, the kind that stays in your heart forever, well that only happens once.  Strength in your words," she said proudly.  "Willing hearts, perhaps even unwilling hearts, will respond to your plea."  Her ancient skin crinkled as she smiled, "Blessed be."

~*~

He was going to kill Emily.  How he let his sister talk him into this Jason didn't know.  The plastic vampire teeth pinched his gums.  He felt utterly ridiculous with white costume paint smeared on his face and the long dark cape fluttering down from his shoulders.  The absurdity of the situation was not lost on him.

"You look great Jason," Emily smiled floating down the stairs of his penthouse.  Her long dark tress curled around her face, which shimmered with glitter.  She was the picture perfect image of a fairy princess.

He rolled his shoulders restlessly.  "How did you talk me into this again?" Jason asked looking visibly uncomfortable.

Her tinkling laughter filled the penthouse.  "Because we both need a night out after everything that's happened," she answered.  Things hadn't been going well for either of them, but Emily knew her problems with Nikolas and Zander were nothing compared to her brother's.  Having stood up to Sonny so that Bobbie could take Michael and Morgan while Carly recovered in the hospital, Courtney and he had split.  Emily didn't understand it all but she knew her brother was hurting.  A night of fun was what they needed.  A little cheer to infuse their otherwise tangled and complicated lives.

"I look ridiculous," Jason commented reaching to untie the cape.

"Don't even think about it," Emily said grabbing his hands.  Her eyes glowed with affection and exasperation, "You had your chance to pick out your costume," she reminded him.  "You said whatever if I remember correctly."

"I didn't think you'd pick this," he complained.  "This really isn't me."

"I know," she grinned.  "That's the whole point of Halloween – to be something we're not or something we want to be," Emily said not realizing the implications it had for her.

"There is no way I'm getting out of this, is there?" he asked, his blue eyes made more vivid by the white makeup.

"Nope," she laughed smoothing the cape over his shoulders.

~*~

"Man these chaff," Lucky complained tugging on the leather pants he was wearing.  "You think Ned would have said something," he muttered.  Knocking on Elizabeth's apartment door, Lucky twisted the handled and stepped into his ex's apartment.  "Elizabeth?"

"I'll be out in a sec," she replied from behind her screen.  Having had the luxury of a spacious house Elizabeth had bought the screen to give her a sense of having more then one tiny room above Kelly's.

"Take you're time," Lucky replied shutting the door.   Staring into the mirror on the back of it he shook his head and grinned.  Dressing up as a cowboy clad in the leather hadn't been the smartest idea.  "I should have been a hobo," he muttered thinking of the Halloween he and Emily had run away.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked pulling her mask over her head.  Before Lucky could reply she stepped out from behind the screen.  She was fluffy and white from head to toe with a bright yellow ribbon around her neck.

"What are you?" Lucky asked looking at Elizabeth agape.

Elizabeth waved her basket filled with big plastic eggs and over-sized chocolate.  "The Easter Bunny of course," she replied.  "Though I thought the ears would have given it away."

~*~

Everyone who was anyone was invited to the masquerade ball; it was the newest charity event for the General Hospital.  The entire Quartermaine family was in attendance, as was Jasper Jacks, and the remaining elements of Cassadine and Spencer families.

Searching the crowd Ric kept his eyes out for Elizabeth.  He had a feeling that tonight was the night – something was telling him that he'd be able to finally win her back.  "How appropriate," Faith purred slinking her arms around Ric.  "My own personal Big Bad Wolf," she laughed, the red hood of her cape a dramatic contrast against her skin.

Pushing her away from him Ric groaned.  His body reacted physically to Faith but his mind repelled.  Faith embodied everything he was trying to change about himself.  "You're hardly an innocent," he remarked.

Faith grinned.  "But you certainly are a bad boy," she countered.

Ric's dark eyes narrowed.  "Elizabeth will be here soon," he informed her.  "I want you to leave the both of us alone."

She pouted slightly, "Little bitty wife … I doubt she'll care though, Ric, considering that she's not your date."

"She will be," he snarled stalking away from her.

"Of all the balls in all the world you have to walk into mine," Dillon said in his best Humphrey Bogart impersonation.

"Why Rick," Georgie batted her lashes, "I think you have me confused with a different lady.  I'm Princess Anne but don't tell anyone, I out to have just one night of fun," she laughed.

"You're prettier then Audrey Hepburn," Dillon said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Georgie looped her arms around Dillon's neck.  "And you're more charming then Cary Grant."

His eyebrows rose, "Now that's a compliment," Dillon exclaimed before kissing her.  "I love you Georgie," he whispered in her ear.

"Good, because I love you.  And now you're stuck with me forever partner," she replied.

"Forever sounds good to me," Dillon grinned.

"So?" Georgie asked her voice low and conspiratorial, "What costume is your mom going be in?"

"Medusa if you can believe it," he said with a shake of his head.  "I just want to pass these cards along to her and then forget that they ever existed."

"Does it look real?" Michael asked Zander who while waiting for Emily had stopped to ask after Carly.

Zander studied the scar carefully.  "That it does," he answered ruffling Michael's now black hair.  "You're definitely the real McCoy Mr. Potter."

"I hope that stuff really does washes out," Bobbie remarked of the color spray she put in Michael's hair.  In her arms Morgan squirmed.  He wore a tiny bright orange pumpkin costume that clashed with her barmaid getup.

"You sound like Snape," Michael laughed ignoring his Grandma's concern.  "Grandma Uncle Jason is here," he said pointing to Jason and Emily.  "Can I please go see him and Aunt Em?"

"I'll take him over," Zander offered wanting a chance to speak with Emily before Nikolas could break away from Alexis and get to her first.

"Please?" Michael begged.

"Okay," Bobbie gave up.  She was grateful to Jason for his assistance but she worried that he'd change his mind at any moment and side with Sonny.

Zander and Michael made quite a twosome, a Civil War solider and Harry Potter walking across the ballroom.  "Uncle Jason," Michael cried throwing himself at Jason.  Jason scooped him up and squeezed him tight, "Hey buddy."

"Wow Michael you look great," Emily told her godson.

"And you look pretty," he told her.  "Zander thinks so to," Michael, said, "he said so on the way over."

Emily blushed and smiled at Zander.  "You look very dashing."

"You look like a fairytale," he breathed out.  "Would … like to, ah, dance," Zander asked stumbling over his words.

Emily bit her lip.  "I'm good with Michael," Jason told her.  Emily nodded, "Okay then.  Sure," she agreed taking Zander's arm.

"How did you get him to dress up?" Zander asked leading her to the dance floor.

"It wasn't easy," Emily answered with a laugh.  It was nice being able to be comfortable with Zander, she had missed that feeling.

From across the room Nikolas scowled.  He felt like an idiot dressed up as a pirate king with eyeliner no less, he grumbled silently, as he tried to focus on what Alexis was telling him.  He knew it was important to her, but at the moment the only he wanted was to be with Emily.

Jason carried Michael over to the kids' center of the room where there were games and candy set up.  "I'm gonna win one for Morgan," he said pointing to the stuff animals.

"Good luck buddy," Jason said maneuvering himself so that he could watch Michael and the door.

"Wow!" Elizabeth gasped entering the ballroom on Lucky's arm.  "This place looks great."

Alan and Monica dressed as Caesar and Cleopatra gapped at the odd combination of a cowboy and a bunny.  "What's up Doc?" Alan greeted.

Elizabeth chuckled.  "Bad pun," Lucky groaned escorting her further into the room.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  "Tell me I'm dreaming?"

"Afraid I can't Elizabeth," Lucky replied.  "You really are in a bunny suit in front of people."

Elizabeth smacked him playfully.  "Not that," she huffed.  "That," she said pointing to Jason.  "His he really wearing a costume and makeup?"

"Looks like," Lucky laughed.

"He looks so uncomfortable," Elizabeth noted.  "Do you mind?" she asked.

"I got over you and Jason a long time ago Elizabeth, you go right ahead," Lucky told her.

"There is no me and Jason," she replied before heading towards her friend.

"Keep telling yourself that," he uttered, his blue eyes scouring the crowd for Lydia.

~*~

Laughing Elizabeth helped Michael attempt to win a stuff elephant for Morgan.  He threw the ball at the milk cartons but it fell short.  "Dang," he complained.  "I really wanted to win it myself," he told Elizabeth.

"Well how about some help?" she suggested.  Jason paid for another ball.  Elizabeth put her hand over Michael's and helped him aim it.  "On the count of three we're going to throw it together."

"Okay," Michael nodded.

"One, two, three," Elizabeth said and they let go of the ball with a whoosh.  It clattered against the bottles and Michael cheered.  "Yes!  Thank you," he exclaimed hugging Elizabeth.

Jason grinned at them.  Something touched him watching Elizabeth with Michael.  When she had first joined them he felt uncomfortable and it was more then his costume.  Still after a few minutes of conversation he felt at ease, completely at ease, even though he was dressed up as a vampire.

Michael claimed the elephant and out of habit Jason scanned the room.  His eyes narrowed when he spotted Courtney decked out in green makeup and in a black dress and Sonny who looked like, well Jason wasn't really sure, but straw was sticking out of his costume.  "Elizabeth would you take Michael to Bobbie and let her know that she should get him home?"

"But it's still early," he pouted.

"I know buddy, but Morgan needs a lot of rest, so I need you be a good big brother and make sure he gets it, okay?" Jason asked.

Though he made a face Michael nodded.  "Okay."

"Thanks buddy," he replied.  His gaze shifted to Elizabeth and something passed between them.  She mouthed, "Good luck," and took Michael's hand.  Steeling himself Jason headed towards Courtney and Sonny.

~*~

After ten minutes of getting nowhere with Jason, Sonny pushed past him.  "You can't keep doing this," Courtney hissed angrily.  "Sonny has every right to see his children."

"Not if Carly doesn't want him too," Jason remarked.  Considering all that Sonny had put her through recently, ending with shooting her, Carly had the right to make that choice.

"Why am I not surprised," she said her voice sour.  "Keeping kids from their natural father has never been a big problem for you."

His eyes narrowed, "I get that you're upset Courtney …"

"Don't tell me what I am!  How could you Jason, how could you side with Carly over me?  I'm _your_ wife."

"This isn't about sides," he sighed.

"The hell it isn't," she spat.

"They're gone," Sonny said testily joining them again.  "I would appreciate it if you'd stop trying to circumvent me."  When Jason didn't respond Sonny took Courtney's arm.  "Let's go."

"Sure," she replied, "there's nothing for us here anyway."

The words stung.  They didn't cause the kind of heart wrenching pain he'd expected.  His wife had just walked away form him, making it very clear that they were over and it didn't hurt.  Confused, Jason wanted to get away so he could think.  He'd have to thank Elizabeth tomorrow for her help.  Scanning the crowd for Emily he saw her with Nikolas.  He watched as a brilliant smile spread across her face and she nodded, hand in hand they practically ran for the door.  Well that's one dilemma over with he thought making a quick exit himself.

Making her way to Jason, Elizabeth nearly called out to stop him from leaving.  A familiar voice stopped her, "Have you seen Elizabeth?" she heard Ric asked Zander.

"No," Zander replied his voice filled with the ache he felt in his heart watching Emily go off with Nikolas.

Ric brushed right past her, torn Elizabeth watched him.  A part of her wanted to go after him, another part wanted to check on Zander and finally another wanted to go in search of Jason.  Spotting Faith stepping into Ric's path Elizabeth frowned.  Their costumes matched and she didn't know if it was be design or not … she wasn't even sure if she cared.

~*~

"Trick or treat?" Lorenzo asked entering Carly's hospital room.

"I think I'm getting both," she laughed.  Lorenzo was dressed up as a professor; in fact, he looked exactly like she imagined him.  Shaking the memory for her mind she admired the flowers he brought her, "They're lovely."

Though fully capable of facial expressions and speaking, Carly had less control over her motor functions.  It was a struggle to even lift an arm but she was determined to gain her strength back.  She he two perfect little reasons to do so named Michael and Morgan.

Lorenzo set them beside her bed.  "They don't so you justice."

"Hmm more then one treat I see," she teased.  The mood in the room shifted when Lorenzo took her hand between his, passion flared in both their eyes.  "Lorenzo …"

"I know now probably isn't the right time, especially considering the role I played in all of this Carly."  His blue eyes were intense on her and filled with love.  "But I love you and I want to help you anyway I can, if you'll let me."

"You're asking a lot," she whispered.

"I understand," he said regretfully.

Carly wasn't sure what compelled her to do it, but she mustered all the strength she could so that she could hold onto his hand.  Lorenzo blinked even as he savored the touch.  "I … I don't blame you Lorenzo for anything.  I don't understand why, but I don't.  Could you maybe just visit me?" she asked.  "As a friend and …" she wanted to shrug but couldn't.

"Of course," Lorenzo promised leaning down and kissing her hand.  "I'll look forward to each and every visit."

~*~

The lapping of the water against the docks wasn't helping.  Jason didn't understand his own feelings and he didn't like it.  Feeling the teeth digging into his gums once more he pulled them out and tossed them into the harbor.  

"Now your costume is ruined," Elizabeth remarked joining him on the docks.

The uneasy he'd been feeling faded at the sound of her voice.  Turning, Jason smiled, she was no longer wearing the bunny head and her shoulder length hair curled around her head.  "I don't care."

"Emily might."

"I doubt it," Jason replied.

Elizabeth laughed.  Her friend had been in quite a hurry to leave.  The reason was obvious and Elizabeth found herself feeling envious.  Emily knew what she wanted and most importantly her love was returned.  "It's strange.  All those years ago when Emily had her hopeless crush on Nikolas and he was clueless I always thought they'd get their chance but I never expected it to play out the way it did."

"I know," Jason sighed.  "You were supposed to be with Lucky."

"Was I?" she questioned.  "I really don't know anymore Jason.  What Lucky and I had was so special but …"

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said mortified by the words she had been about to share with him.

"You can tell me Elizabeth," Jason reminded her.

"No," she said.  "I can't."

"Elizabeth …"

"It's about us, not that there really ever was an us," Elizabeth said pulling back from Jason.  "Considering the ring on your finger I really don't think this is conversation we should be having."  She started to turn when Jason slipped the ring off his finger, like the teeth before the ring ended up in the harbor.  Her blue eye's widened in surprise, "Jason?"

"Can we have that talk now?" he asked.  When Elizabeth managed to only open and close her mouth without a sound he crossed over to her.  "We'll do it my way then," Jason told her before his lips settled against hers.  Though shocked Elizabeth responded instinctively opening to mouth and allowing Jason access.


End file.
